Happy Birthday Hodges
by The Smoose
Summary: Another challenge from The Queen Of Sin. Details inside. Fluffy GSR and WedgesDandy. Rated T for the...well you'll just have to find out won't you.


Another Challenge for Joey

Ok, so Joey's kinda my saviour in the respect that when I'm feeling particularly angsty, she gives me challenges to take my mind off it. This is one of those times.

1.GSR AND Dandy  
2.FLUFF!  
3.Hodges' Birthday  
4.Someone gets him a Hamster or something Hamster related  
5.Sara commenting on Grissom in a party hat  
6.CAKE…in the break room…with candles and all that jazz  
7.One of the couples having a MAJOR make-out session (in a store cupboard maybe?) with groping and stuff...whether it goes further is up to you wink

A/N: I've had no experience writing Wedges/Dandy yet, so be patient with me.

* * *

"Hey, what's the occasion?" Grissom walked into the break-room and spotted Sara, Greg, Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Wendy, Mandy and Archie huddled around something on the table.

"It's a cake." Sara whispered without looking up. Grissom smirked and bent down to her ear.

"Why are you whispering? And why is there a cake on the table?"

"It's Hodges' birthday cake and we're whispering so he doesn't hear us." Greg said.

"We're throwing him a surprise party." Archie added.

"And who organised this? Seeing as shift has only been over for," Grissom checked his watch. "twelve minutes."

"I did." Wendy piped up. Mandy and Archie nudged each other, but Wendy's death glare stopped them. "Don't even start it." She warned. "Archie, get the banner up, Mandy, keep a look out-"

"Who am I looking out for, Hodges or Ecklie?" she asked, making a sensible point. if Ecklie caught them…well that wouldn't be good.

"Both." The rest of the group said and off Mandy went.

"Right, Archie, that banner has to come up about an inch on the left…perfect, ok guys," she motioned to everyone else. "here are your hats." She gave each of them a cone shaped party hat with an elastic string and was met with blank looks.

"Yeah, I'm not wearing that." Catherine gave her hat back. Warrick returned his after pointing to his hair, then to the hat and shrugging, Nick said it was the wrong kind of hat for him personally, but thanks anyway, Sara giggled a bit and simply dropped the hat onto the table and Grissom, well, there was only one hat Grissom wore, and that pointy thing sure as hell wasn't it. Greg on the other hand, ripped the hat out of Wendy's hand and jammed it onto his head.

"C'mon guys, where's the party spirit?" he grinned. Archie returned from hanging the banner and put his hat on. He, Wendy and Greg all looked expectantly at them, and finally Sara caved and put hers on before handing one to Grissom. He raised an eyebrow at her, but after some intense eye conversation, he sighed and put his on. Nick followed suit and looked like…well he looked like a very uncomfortable Nick wearing a stupid pointy party hat.

"What about you two?" he said to Catherine and Warrick. Warrick again pointed to the hat, then his hair and shrugged, and Catherine just shook her head.

Wendy opened her mouth but Mandy ran back into the room. "H-Hodg-Hodges, nearly here." Wendy passed her a hat and ran to the break room door.

"Hey hon-Wendy," Hodges spotted everyone behind Wendy and quickly altered his sentence. "you wanted me to meet you here…why are you wearing that hat?"

"Surprise!" Archie and Mandy shouted, Greg, Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Grissom and Sara joining in at the last moment. Wendy beamed at him and he looked shocked.

"Happy Birthday." she said.

"You all did this for me?" he asked.

"Well it was Wendy's idea," Archie said. "but we all helped." Hodges looked like he was going to cry, but he recovered himself.

"Do I have presents?" everyone tutted and Wendy pulled out a few wrapped parcels from a cabinet, placing them next to the cake. "Ooh, cake!"

"That can wait, open your presents first." Wendy said. Hodges went about tearing the paper off and Grissom sidled up to Sara and whispered in her ear.

"You know, I think we should leave." Sara's head snapped around and she whispered back.

"Come on, just stay for a little bit, they put so much effort into this and you want to go just because it's Hodges?"

"No," Grissom's voice dropped lower. "I was thinking, maybe we could have a little party of our own once we got home." He kissed the shell of her ear and Sara gasped, but it was masked by Hodges' own gasp as he opened Wendy's present.

"I don't believe it."

"Well, I heard that you had hamsters as a child so I just thought…" her words trailed off as Hodges got up, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her full on the lips. Everyone was stunned, so stunned in fact, that no one saw the other two geeks slipping out of the break room.

"If we leave now, everyone will get suspicious." Sara said. Grissom grinned and pulled her hand.

"Well Miss Sidle, what do you suggest?." He kissed her lightly and she nudged him along the corridor until they came to a store cupboard. "Really? The store cupboard?" she ran her hand down his chest, stopping short of his belt. "Fine." He whipped the door open and tugged her inside, closing the door and plunging them into darkness.

Sara immediately wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck and crushed his lips to hers. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to his body whilst moving forward to press her up against the wall. She moaned when her back made contact with the hard surface…and the wall. Grissom's tongue slipped past her lips and battled with her own. His hands were doing wonders to her body. He broke the kiss and trailed down Sara's neck, the hat he was still wearing poking her on the cheek.

"Griss, as adorable as you look in that hat, it's really doing nothing for me." At her words, he yanked the hat off his head, snapping the elastic string, and threw it on the floor without detaching his mouth from her neck. Her hands flew to his curls and his were beginning to undo the buttons on her blouse…when the door flew open.

Greg's face went through a number of different emotions. To begin with, he was beaming, then his smile vanished and he squinted at the two bodies that were nearly melded as one. Once he had made sure who it was, his jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head and he babbled.

"Griss…Sara…I…you…uh…need matched for the candles…" he grabbed a box of matches and slammed the door. They heard him practically running back to the break room.

"Umm…" Grissom and Sara stared at each other…and then continued from where they had left off.

Well, if Greg was going to tell everyone what he had seen, why should they bother hiding it?

The End.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Petitions for my resignation of fanfiction? 


End file.
